Today's ultrasound systems have limited, fixed functionality and require sophisticated user control. Most ultrasound systems cannot provide multiple simultaneous functions. The ultrasound systems that can provide multiple simultaneous functions have the functions as fixed functions that are not flexible to user demands or need for adaptation. Accordingly, in these systems, a selection between different functions may be available, however, no deviations that relate, for example, to timing of the fixed functions are possible. For example, in the case of ultrasound systems, it may be possible to have a Doppler beam and a B-Mode beam. The combined functions of the different beams are provided as preprogrammed solutions. These solutions are selected, for example, by using a touch of a button. However, there is no flexibility provided to the user of the system for changes that require the reconfiguring and reshuffling of the timed scheduled actions that are included in the preprogrammed solutions.
Moreover, some current imaging systems allow for combinations of, for example, a photoacoustic and ultrasound imager. The imaging systems uses hardware counters to divide a clock to generate timing pulses for a transducer that supports both photoacoustic and ultrasound actions. However, these imaging systems provide little in the form of flexibility to adapt to needs of modern ultrasound imaging that may require changes that befit a specific imaging situation. Other imaging systems provide ways for continuous interleaving of, for example, ultrasound beams. However, such interleaving is limited in its flexibility and being able to address the needs of future ultrasound imaging.